


Whisk me away zamboni man

by sylvermyth



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Ice Skating, My poor attempts at humor, Zamboni, figure skating, figure skating AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvermyth/pseuds/sylvermyth
Summary: Making sure Demyx wasn’t looking, Axel stopped near the boards on the other side of the rink and ran his blades through his fingers, collecting the snow in his hands.  Then a set of crossovers, gaining speed and weaving through the skaters, until he was even with Demyx again and—. “Axel!”  Axel did a quick reversal to watch Demyx splutter and shake out the front of his shirt.
(A KH FSAU outtake)





	

Roulade Ice Arena was by no means state-of-the-art.  Axel was used to the fact, and really, it didn’t bother him, because the rink had such personality.  It was why he loved it—that, and the fact that he and Demyx had always spent most of their free time on the ice, with little else better to do in the small town.  The ridges in the ice were familiar to him, the runnels left from an earlier hockey game just another challenge for him to meet as he worked on edges.  
  
And public skates were just another aspect of that, too.  Some days Axel had those to himself, especially in the summers, but when the weather began to turn cold, the ice filled up.  Sometimes he managed to monopolize center ice, perfecting spins and jumps, and sometimes he had be content with deepening his edges as he evaded beginner adults and children of all levels that flew across the ice, either on their skates or on their asses.  
  
The ice would turn to snow on those days, skilled and unskilled skates both kicking up ice shavings.  
  
Those were also the days that Demyx seemed to get the most irritated, probably because it always meant extra work, one way or another.  
  
It was one of those days, and Demyx frowned on the other side of the boards, his eyes darting between the clock and the ice, lighting on Axel.  Axel hid a mischievous grin behind a raised arm, made a show of concentrating on deepening his edge on the turn.  There was enough snow to coat his skate blades by now, he was sure.  Making sure Demyx wasn’t looking, Axel stopped near the boards on the other side of the rink and ran his blades through his fingers, collecting the snow in his hands.  Then a set of crossovers, gaining speed and weaving through the skaters, until he was even with Demyx again and—  
  
“Axel!”  Axel did a quick reversal to watch Demyx splutter and shake out the front of his shirt.  
  
“Yes Demyx?”  Sweet and innocent, like Axel had never been.  
  
“You’re going to pay for that!”  
  
Axel made for center ice and did a small spin.  “You’ll have to catch me, first.”  Another glance at the clock told Axel he wouldn’t be able to make chase, because public would be ending soon and he’d have to man the zamboni.  Perfect.  Demyx scowled and sent him otherwise displeased looks, and Axel taunted him from the ice.  
  
Regulars were already trickling off to trade their skates for shoes, in an attempt to avoid the rush to the skate rental window and crowded benches.  Axel lingered, in an attempt to avoid Demyx.  
  
Who was already making his way to the zamboni.  
  
Without sounding the horn to signal the end of the public hour.  
  
Axel raised an eyebrow, tracking his progress with amusement.  The sputter of the zamboni coming to life caught the attention of a few skaters, but there were still several others on the ice as Demyx guided it forward.  
  
There was a manic glint in Demyx’s eyes, and Axel laughed.  He could imagine the words Demyx was muttering under his breath.  Or maybe louder, as a few of the remaining skaters’ eyes widened in alarm.  
  
“Axel,” Demyx called, “you’re supposed to clear the ice before I bring the machine out.”  
  
One lady looked from Demyx, to Axel, and shot Axel a dirty look as she stepped off the ice.  As if he was to blame.  Or maybe it was because Axel was still grinning.  “Hey, don’t pin this on me!”  But, he had to admit, it was pretty funny watching Demyx chase skaters off with the zamboni.  
  
Until Axel was the one being chased.  
  
“Hey, hey, watch where you steer that thing!”  Not that it was fast enough to catch Axel on the ice, but still.  Demyx gave it a little more gas.  
  
“Get off the ice or I’ll run you over, Ax!”  Demyx smiled gleefully.  
  
Axel, always one for a challenge, skated backwards in front of the zamboni.  “I think your folks might take issue to that.”  
  
Demyx gave a mock-thoughtful look.  “Hm, maybe, but I’m pretty sure they’d want to know what you were doing on the ice while I was trying to zam it.”  
  
On cue, Larxene, arriving for afternoon lessons, bellowed across the ice.  “Axel, if you’re injured before regionals, I’m suing for damages!”  
  
Axel snorted and shook his head, but turned his skates to the gap in the boards.  He gave Larxene a hurt look.  “I always knew you were only interested in helping yourself.”  
  
“Damn straight.”  She shoved his skate guards at his chest as he stepped off the ice.  “So no screwing around, you hear me?”  
  
Axel bent, putting his guards in place, and waved her off with his free hand.  “Yeah, yeah.”


End file.
